The Heir
by Acadia elle
Summary: Just archiving more responses to Granger Snape 100 challenges. The Heir is a short drabble series. SS HG of course. Not Beta Read. HG is OVER 18.


_Disclaimer: I am making no profit. Nor am I claiming creation or ownership of anything Harry Potter related. All of it is J. K. Rowling's_  
----------------------------------

Author's Notes: The following hundred-word drabbles were written in response to the Married To Another challenge on Granger Snape 100.

Warning : Dark subjects. Including very slightly humourous graphic gore?

----------------------------------

**The Heir Part One**

Severus Snape and a new Death Eater spoke quietly.

"I'm to marry."

"All Death Eaters have been forced to marry. Minerva will find an unknown Order member for you. The Dark Lord should mark the one Minerva chooses, and allow it."

"You really were engaged to be married Severus, when the Dark Lord married you to someone else?"

"My fiancé was part of a prophecy; she was taken from me," Snape snarled. "It is unlikely that Minerva will choose someone who is part of a prophesy for you."

Their marks burned. "I must tell my wife," Snape said, leaving abruptly.

----------------------------------

**The Heir Part Two**

"Cissy, our Lord calls. I shall return as soon as I am able." Severus carefully watched the woman that was once the proud, beautiful Narcissa Black.

"Be obedient, be successful... I _can't_ lose you!" Narcissa plead. She sank to the floor weeping openly.

Severus knelt beside his wife and crushed his impulse to speak harshly in the face of her tears. "I shall do as I must."

Narcissa glanced up at Severus hopefully.

Severus handed her a phial. "Take your potion."

Narcissa nodded and drank the sedative potion. When she finished she desperately clutched Severus's hand to her wet cheek.

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Three**

"Snape! Let's go," Bellatrix snapped as she walked into the room. "You can coddle Cissy later."

Severus was silently thankful that Voldemort had forced him to marry the quietly crazy sister.

He reluctantly took Bellatrix's arm and prepared to Apparate. He hoped he would have a chance to speak with the Dark Lord's wife.

Severus took in his surroundings. Voldemort sat on a raised dais, watching his Death Eaters arrive. Voldemort's wife was seated on a lower dais, behind and to the right of him. Severus's eyes drank her in as she sat unmoving, her eyes fixed on the floor.

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Four**

Voldemort rose and addressed the assembled. "My loyal companions, our time of glory approaches. Next week on the Summer Solstice, we will be victorious. My prophesied wife, Mudblood though she may be, has already proved useful. Potter will meet me, and his end by my hand, on his dear mother's grave. Once I have spilled his blood, I will spill the blood of one more. On that same spot I will fulfill the second prophecy. I will immediately spill my wife's virgin blood and impregnate her with my heir. Then she will be the only Muggle-born we allow to live.

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Five**

Severus Snape swallowed the bile in his throat and applauded with his fellow Death Eaters. He had heard the prophecy from the seer's lips. Unfortunately so had Bellatrix.

'_After the death of the Fallen One; shall the virgin friend of the Chosen One conceive. Through her shall be brought forth an heir. This heir will be the first born of a generation united in purpose_.'

As the Dark Lord mingled, Severus was free to openly regard Voldemort's bride. Severus's breath hitched as she raised her eyes directly to his. He breathed a sigh of relief. His Hermione's spirit remained unbroken.

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Six**

Severus wandlessly and wordlessly probed Hermione's mind. He was relieved to find her Occlumency skills sharp. A glass was pressed into his hand. Reluctantly he pulled his gaze from Hermione.

"Always looking out for me, Severus," the Dark Lord intoned sibilantly. "What did you find?"

"She is becoming infatuated with you, My Lord. She fights it, but, she is losing. She feels affection for you; and, grows loyal," Severus lied.

"As I have seen myself, thank you for your confirmation. You were her teacher, Severus. Go speak with her. Nurture her loyalty to me."

"Of course, My Lord," Severus replied.

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Seven**

"Hermione," there was a volume in that one word.

"Severus. How is your ... _wife_?"

"He sent me to speak with you, we will be afforded privacy."

Hermione looked longingly into Severus's eyes.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"I am left alone."

"Has he -"

"No."

"It ends soon."

"Yes, soon, Severus."

"Either way we will be together again."

"In life ... or death."

"Yes. You will be a widow, and I will be granted an annulment, due to coercion; or, I shall acquire a simple divorce."

"Or we shall share a common burial place?"

"Yes, I have insured it. But, we will survive."

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Eight**

The young man smoothed the soil and sat back on his heels. He had dug and filled the graves magically, but, this last bit he did by hand. It was a tribute.

In the event they died in the fight, they had asked to be laid to rest together. No one else would have understood, or granted their wish to spend eternity side by side. They never had a chance in life. At least in death they would lie together.

A strong hand squeezed Draco Malfoy's shoulder. The young man released the tears he had held back during his chore.

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Nine**

Gentle hands wiped his tears, and Draco opened his eyes.

Hermione pressed two wildflowers into Draco's hand; as Severus's deep voice reverberated respectfully, "To Messrs Crabbe and Goyle, the younger; may they rest in peace."

Draco placed the flowers on the fresh grave and stood, to find himself wrapped in Hermione's arms.

"OK, Mudblood," he said affectionately.

"Better, Ferret?"

"Yeah."

Severus interrupted, "They are, perhaps, better off. The old wizarding families would never have accepted their... connection. However, it is time we made ourselves presentable for the Ministry."

Draco nodded.

"Use your Slytherin cunning boys, let's go as we are."

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Ten**

"Hermione you're a genius." Draco smirked.

"I know."

"All charges dropped... two full pardons. I've got guardianship of mother, Severus has his annulment... Eww, how can you two kiss in this condition?"

"Thanks to our condition they couldn't get us out of the Ministry fast enough. It's hard to instigate a cover-up with us trailing blood, multitudinous other bodily secretions, and... is that brain matter on your shoe Malfoy?"

"Aunt Bella's. Longbottom didn't leave much of her, and I was right there."

"Erm, yeah, well, we're flippant now; but, when it really hits, come talk to us."

Draco nodded solemnly.

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Eleven**

Severus and Hermione washed each other thoroughly. When they were completely clean, and aroused beyond all rational thought, their lips met hungrily under the spray of the shower.

When they finally lay in Severus's bed, no words were necessary, their love was obvious.

Hermione had never imagined the intense need Severus could cause within her. His voice and breath on her neck, and in her ear, while he touched her, shattered her completely. When he finally claimed her, she was so overcome by the pleasure he had given her, that she didn't mind the pain as he took her virginity.

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Twelve**

By the time they had their special license, and were headed to the registry office the next day, Hermione had been most thoroughly and repeatedly deflowered; in every sense of the word. Her insecurities in that heretofore uncharted area of their relationship having been proved false, she had no doubt in her mind that she and Severus were right for each other in every possible way.

When they left the registrar's office as Severus and Hermione Snape, a new magic thrummed inside of Mrs Hermione Snape. Severus Snape's heir had been conceived. The first in large succession of 'victory' babies.

----------------------------------  
**The Heir Part Thirteen**

Draco placed his mother in a private facility, where she lived a quiet, secure life. Narcissa couldn't remember that Draco had told her of her annulment from Severus.

Draco, Hermione, and Severus visited Narcissa often. Narcissa still believed Severus to be her husband, and no one had the heart to remind her that he wasn't. After each visit Severus would gallantly kiss her hand, assure her that she would be safe and cared for, and that he would return. Between visits she contented herself with her knitting. She had been thrilled when Draco's friend Hermione had taught her the skill.

----------------------------------


End file.
